Mahri Nui
Mahri Nui is an underwater city located directly under Voya Nui and connected with it via a long structure known only as the "Cord". History Canon continuity During the Great Cataclysm, Mount Valmai erupted, sending large amounts of molten Protodermis in the direction of the Voya Nui Bay. This later cooled, and the Matoran of Voya Nui constructed the village of Mahri Nui on top of the hardened formation. Around 700 years later, Mahri Nui broke off and sank beneath the waves due to its weak foundations. The land took the Matoran village and hundreds of Matoran down with it. When Mahri Nui sank beneath the waves, it smashed into an Airweed field, releasing hundreds of air bubbles that allowed the Matoran to survive long enough to build up a home and resist further mutation by the sea water. The fortress Barraki Ehlek had built was crushed when Mahri Nui sank, inciting Ehlek's continuous rage against the Matoran of the city. However, the city was not attacked by the Barraki, as Pridak, their leader, saw nothing to gain by it. Over time the molten Protodermis from Mount Valmai created a rock formation later referred to as the Cord, which connected Mahri Nui to Voya Nui and acted as an anchor, stopping Voya Nui from its constant drifting on the ocean's surface. Mahri Nui rested on the top of an upside-down pyramid-like formation in the outer reaches of the shattered remains of the Pit. After the Kanohi Ignika sank in the waters around Mahri Nui, the Barraki began searching for it. Ehlek once attempted to attack the village with his army, under the pretense of searching for the Ignika, but he was stopped by Carapar, who had been sent by Takadox in the belief that the Ignika was with the Matoran. When the Mask of Life enlarged a Venom Eel to protect itself, the mutant 300-feet-long Venom Eel launched an attack on Mahri Nui, destroying one of its storehouses. It was only thanks to the quick thinking of Defilak that the city did not suffer any more damage. By smashing all of Mahri Nui's Lightstones and drastically darkening the city, the Venom Eel was fooled into losing its prey and moving to the Stone Cord where the Toa Inika were battling against the Zyglak. After the Toa Inika were transformed into the Toa Mahri, they agreed to help the Mahri Nui Matoran fight the Barraki, after initially being attacked by the Matoran who believed them to be escaped prisoners from the Pit. While the other five Toa went to free the Fields of Air to demonstrate good will, Matoro was allowed to stay in the city, although he was forced to flee after the Matoran observed the Toa Mahri with the Barraki. The Toa later returned to the city and managed to convince the Matoran that they were allies. After many battles, the Toa transported the Matoran through the Cord into underground chambers on Voya Nui. The Mahri then went back down to destroy the Cord at Matoro's urging. After it was shattered, Voya Nui began to rapidly sink down into the ocean to return to its place of origin, crushing Mahri Nui in the process. Waters of Darkness continuity To be added Known inhabitants *Matoran **Defilak - Leader **Dekar **Gar **Kyrehx Trivia *''To be added'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Locations Category:Marhi Nui